


Poison

by handsomexiami



Category: Oasis - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsomexiami/pseuds/handsomexiami
Summary: 17岁的Liam想睡他的哥哥。然后他采取了行动。





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> 写了很久所以应该写的很糟糕
> 
> Warning：直接性描写／下药／Liam攻

Liam呼吸急促，心跳加速，他垂着眼睛，目光投向自己的那杯橙汁，他盯着杯子边缘的裂痕，几根无意义的线条扭曲成一只眼睛，洞察一切般注视着他。

他口干舌燥。

Liam才十七岁，虽然所有人都认为他是个不折不扣的小混蛋，但他知道自己并不擅长撒谎。尤其是，在他的二哥Noel面前撒谎。

Noel Gallagher是个比他还要混蛋的混蛋。

像任何一对兄弟一样，他们冷战，对骂，打架，互看对方不顺眼。但和任何一对兄弟不一样的是，Liam知道，他想睡他的哥哥。

这份欲望来得莫名其妙。

他们住在同一个房间，也许是某个早晨Noel在床上打飞机时他听到的那一声闷哼，也许是他们某一次动手动脚翻滚在一起时身体的碰撞和摩擦使他产生的反应，也许是某个Noel操了他的火辣的、真实到可怕的梦。

总而言之，他该死地渴望Noel。

他渴望Noel比他的看起来要明显一点儿的喉结，他渴望Noel因为长年弹吉他而磨出一层茧的手指，他渴望Noel看起来柔软温暖却总能说出刻薄的话的嘴唇。

十七岁的欲望来得直接、强烈，他愿意付诸行动，他愿意用任何方法——只要能睡到他的哥哥。

所以他搞到了迷药，找机会掺在了Noel的杯子里，看着他毫无防备的哥哥一口气喝下那杯可乐。

他想起卖药的那个人暧昧的笑容：“只要几滴，就可以让她在床上乖的像只小猫咪——发情的小猫咪。”

Liam甚至是愉快地吹了声口哨，他眨了眨眼：“操，不是her，是him。”

 

此刻Noel像是睡着了，他倒在沙发上，脸和耳朵都有点儿红。

Liam凑过去，推了推他。

Noel闭着眼睛，轻轻哼了一声，两只手却无意识地伸出来，紧紧环住Liam的腰，像是想要从他那里汲取一些热量。

操。

Liam低下头，第一次，大胆、色情而认真地观察他的哥哥。

平日在两人关系里略占上风的控制狂Noel此刻正毫无防备地躺在自己面前，两条粗眉拧在一起，眼睛紧闭着，鼻尖红红的，嘴唇泛着水光，看起来有些难得的脆弱。

是的，脆弱，不堪一击，却奇妙地唤起了他的欲望。

Liam不想用这些词来形容Noel，但是他能感受到自己的性欲在迅速攀升，愈演愈烈。

他一定是疯了。

Liam的左手托住Noel的后脑勺，猛地低头吻住了自己的哥哥。

他用舌头撬开Noel的牙关，呼吸粗重地啃噬、撕咬、吸吮，毫无章法也毫无技巧，却充满了青少年特有的狂热和躁动。

年长的那个Gallagher抬着头无力地回应他，阖着的双眼眼角有一点儿泪水渗出来，脸色潮红。

他一边加深这个吻一边用空出来的右手掀起Noel的衣服，解开皮带，迫不及待地把手伸进去，抓住了后者已经勃起的阴茎，快速地套弄了几下。

Liam突然笑了起来，他的心被瞬间膨胀起来的兴奋紧紧攥住。他中断了这个狂暴的吻，舔了舔嘴唇，死死地盯着身下的Noel，像个顽劣的孩童又像个冷酷的暴君一般宣布：“你是我的了，Noel。”

他飞快地脱下自己的T恤和牛仔裤，两个人的身体终于贴在了一起，热度惊人。

Liam爽得又骂了一句操。

他开始标记Noel的脖子，留下一连串鲜红的吻痕和发白的齿印，他知道在未来几天里它们会变得青紫，像某种情色纪念符。

他听着Noel的呼吸声越来越粗重，甚至开始呻吟。

“哈啊。”

他感到难以言表的成就感，为此刻正在做的这件幻想了很久的事。

Liam当然想真枪实弹地操Noel一回，但他觉得有点难度，首先他不知道药效能持续多久，其次他和Noel都是第一次，他怕Noel中途痛醒。

所以他艰难地决定这一次放过自己的哥哥，也放过自己？

Liam把两个人的阴茎紧握在一起，快速地撸动着，他听到Noel发出呜咽，这让他硬得发烫。

他又开始亲吻Noel，这一次的吻温柔而绵长，和此刻正在进行的另一件事截然不同。

 

快感逐渐累积，Liam的眼睛发红，高潮来得太过猛烈，他突然发狠地咬住Noel的肩膀，下一秒他们同时射了出来。

Liam的意识短暂地断开了几秒，他趴在Noel的身上大口喘气，两人汗淋淋的胸口紧贴在一起。

粘稠的空气中是汗水和体液的气味，他的手上沾着两个人灼热的精液，他坏心眼地把它们都涂到了Noel的肚子上，然后抓起哥哥垂在身侧的手，他们十指交扣，两个人的手指都粗粗的，只是Noel的指尖有弹吉他磨出来的薄茧，他着迷地反复摩挲着。

这是曼彻斯特一个普通的夏天。

17岁的Liam Gallagher选择不去想接下来会发生什么，他只想留住这一刻。


End file.
